Southern Biotechnology Associates, Inc. in collaboration with Southern Research Institute proposes to develop a home diagnostic kit employing monoclonal antibodies and ELISA technology. The prototype kit will use monoclonal anti-hCG antibodies covalently linked to microspheres for pregnancy detection. However, the proposed design will be applicable for the detection of other substances such as strep throat antigen, venereal disease antigens and occult blood in feces. Thus, the initial development of a home diagnostic pregnancy kit should lead to the development of other kits that can be marketed for home use.